


Backroad

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [72]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Evie takes it upon herself to teach Mal how to drive before she goes to take her test to get a learner's permit. It's not as easy as Evie had originally hoped...This takes place before the demise of our dearest Charlene. RIP, Evie's first love.
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Kudos: 3





	Backroad

“M, put your hands at the three and nine o’clock positions, okay?” Evie instructed, and Mal complied, but put her right hand on the left side of the steering wheel and her left hand on the right side. She knew what Evie wanted her to do, but she still found it irresistible to pick on her sister.

“Mal,” Evie spoke, her voice flat as she glared at Mal, completely unimpressed. Mal sighed, rolling her eyes as she uncrossed her arms.

“Okay, okay! Fine! Happy now?” Mal questioned, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips. Evie nodded with a wink.

“Very,” Evie assured her, a satisfied smile on her face.

It was a bright Saturday, and Evie had decided to take Mal out to a backroad out in the middle of nowhere in hopes of teaching her to drive before she went to take her test to get her learner’s permit.

Of course, it was very much against the law to drive before getting a learner’s permit, but that was why Evie picked out a very isolated road so that they would not run into any cops or any other traffic. It was a perfect plan.

“Now, take that stick thingy up here,” Evie reached over and touched the rod poking out near the steering wheel, and Mal huffed, completely unimpressed with Evie’s instructions about every little thing.

“E, I know how to shift the thing into drive,”

“Firstly, my gorgeous Charlene is not a _thing_. She is a member of the family. And secondly, how do you know about that?” Evie questioned, stroking the dash of the vehicle as if it were real.

“Jay—Well, I just know,” Mal revised her sentence mid-way through it. She knew Evie would not like it if she found out that Mal had been taking driving lessons from Jay, so she decided to simply hold her tongue about the entire situation.

Evie raised an eyebrow, but Mal had a strong suspicion that Evie caught onto her small slip of the tongue. Regardless, the bluenette chose not to say anything about it.

“Put her in drive then,” Evie commanded, and Mal complied, easily following Evie’s instructions.

“Now gently press the gas pedal. It’s that big one right—WOAH!!!” Evie yelled as Mal pressed the gas and the vehicle moved forward.

“Mal, when I said gently, I didn’t mean throw me through the windshield!” the bluenette cried hanging onto Mal’s arm in a death-grip, and the faerie snorted.

“Evie, come on. It didn’t move forward that fast,” Mal told her, chuckling at the wide-eyed look on Evie’s face. Evie looked at her strangely and Mal raised her hands up in a defensive gesture.

“It didn’t!”

“Okay, anyways… Press it with ten times less the pressure that you just put on the poor pedal,” the older girl continued, and Mal groaned but complied. Charlene eased forward just barely.

“Perfect! Keep it steadily at that mark right there,” Evie pointed at the speedometer, and Mal squinted, taking in the exact speed that she was going at the moment.

“Ten miles an hour? Are you kidding me?” Mal tilted her head as she stared Evie down.

“No! This is the perfect start for you, angel!” Evie used one of her many pet-names for Mal, and the girl sighed deeply in reply to her sister, thoroughly noting how condescending Evie sounded.

Mal rolled her eyes, deciding to go along with Evie’s ridiculousness for at least a little while. But she did figure that there was no harm in listening to some tunes while she suffered through this slow torturous lesson.

Mal reached down for the small knob that controlled the radio and was suddenly very surprised to have her hand slapped away.

“E, what the—”

“No radio while you’re driving!!!” the bluenette scolded, pointing her finger at the younger girl, and Mal gaped at her disbelievingly.

“Why not?!”

“The radio is distracting and can cause crashes!” Evie informed her, and Mal scoffed.

“You do it all the time! Why am I any different?!” the faerie questioned accusingly. Evie froze for just a moment, considering the inquiry and quite obviously trying to concoct some excellent explanation for her finnicky overprotectiveness.

“Because you’re new to this, young grasshopper. I’m a seasoned veteran of driving and therefore your sensei,” Evie informed her proudly, her chest puffing with the self-declared title.

“Someone’s been watching waaaay too much _Karate Kid_ …”

“Just listen to me, okay?” Evie pleaded, and Mal could see the genuine concern and good intentions in Evie’s mocha eyes. So, not being able to ever resist Evie’s sweet and loving eyes, Mal nodded begrudgingly.

“Okay, E,” Mal agreed finally, and Evie smiled, reaching over and offering Mal a side-hug before kissing the side of the younger girl’s hair.

“Thank you.”

“Sure thing. But can I drive at least a little faster?” Mal asked, and Evie gazed at her for a long moment. Mal poked out her bottom lip in an attempt to make herself and her plea seem a little more sad in hopes of gaining the reply that she was hoping for.

After a long moment, Evie sighed.

“Okay. Just don’t kill us. And stick with the speed limit. It’s thirty-five on this road,” Evie informed her, and Mal nodded with a smile as she pressed harder on the gas pedal, making Charlene go a little faster.

But when Mal got a little taste for speed, she found she quite liked it. So she took the liberty of going a little faster.

And faster. And faster.

Until they were going about forty-five.

“M, slow down!” Evie cried out, her eyes comically widened as she gaped at her sister as if she were about to wet her pants with fear.

“Why, E? There’s no cops on the road. It’s completely empty!” Mal chuckled with a grin and a nonchalant shrug.

That was when they heard a telltale siren behind them.

Mal’s eyes went as wide as Evie’s at that moment, and she met Evie’s gaze in horror.

“M, slow down to a calm stop,” Evie instructed her calmly, her eyes not as wide as before. Mal laughed nervously, starting to comply with Evie’s instructions.

“E, what do we do about the fact that under the law, I am not allowed to drive?!”

“Well, that’s when we do the old switcheroo,” Evie declared, and Mal nodded. As soon as she had slowed to a stop and put Charlene in park, Evie and Mal swiftly traded places, squishing past each other as they traded seats quickly.

By the time that the cop had reached the window, Evie had just sat down in her spot and fixed her hair so that she did not look like she had just done what she had done. She rolled down the window with a positively sweet expression.

“What can I do for you today, Officer?” Evie inquired innocently, one of those one-million-watt grins on her face as she looked at him. He just raised an eyebrow.

“Ma’am, do you know how fast you were going?”

“No. How fast?” Evie asked.

“Forty-five miles per hour.”

“What?! Really? I could have sworn I was going less than that,” Evie informed him, and Mal swallowed a little, trying to hold back her nervousness. The policeman just sighed deeply through his nose.

“License, please,” he opened his hand, and Evie wasted no time in withdrawing her driver’s license and handing it to him.

He went back to his car for a moment, and the girls were deathly silent, awaiting his return.

When he came back, he held out two tickets.

“What is this for?!” Evie questioned incredulously.

“Speeding,” he answered.

“But there’s two—”

“The other’s driving without a seatbelt on,” he informed her shortly.

“Have a nice day, ma’am,” he wished her before heading back to his vehicle. Evie narrowed her eyes in irritation, noting the fact that she had forgotten to buckle in her seatbelt in her and Mal’s switch.

As soon as the officer had gotten back into his car, Evie just glared at Mal silently, fuming in that quiet way that always made people feel like they had let the bluenette down in the highest degree. Mal swallowed, and after a long moment, she spoke.

“Well, I guess I should’ve listened to you, huh?”


End file.
